El Sexto Siglo
by Helen Sakura Li
Summary: Después de un accidente, Sakura ha desarrollado un 6to sentido, puede saber q otros sienten y lo q les pasará, todo es mas extraño cuando llega un niño increíblemente guapo q hace cosas q ningún otro ser normal podría, 2NDO CAPT ARRIBA!
1. Capt 1: Como comenzó

**Summary**

**Después de un terrible accidente, Sakura ha desarrollado un sexto sentido, puede saber la vida de los demás, saber que sienten y saber lo que les pasará, su vida se torna mas extraña cuando llega un chico increíblemente guapo, que hace cosas que ningún otro ser normal podría hacer, y del cual se enamora sin explicación alguna. **

Hola chicos, vengo con una historia nueva que ya casi esta terminada pienso yo, pero ire metiendo capitulo por capitulo. Hace rato que quería escribir pero no encontraba una historia que de verdad me inspirara.

**Este fic esta basado en CCS y en el libro de Alyson Noel, Evermore: The Inmortals Series, que trata de Ever una joven que perdió a toda su familia en una accidente y que desde entonces tiene poderes extrasensoriales, y luego conoce al que es su amor destinado.** El libro lleva varias semanas entre los libros mas vendidos. Yo no sabía que era una teen drama hasta que empecé a leerlo pero me terminó gustando. Si lo han leído advierto que solo esta basado en el libro, no es igual.

Ni el libro ni el anime/manga son de mi propiedad solo escribo basado en ellos para mi propia diversión y quien sabe alguno que otro si le gusta la historia talvez les interese el libro.

----------- ----------

**El sexto siglo**

Capítulo I: Como comenzó

**Parte 1: Conociendo a Sakura Kinomoto**

Un caluroso día de verano fue cuando todo terminó, todo lo que antes había tenido, había amado, ese día se desvaneció y aunque aún quedaba en mi vida alguien que profundamente amaba, cada día veía en su rostro el rostro de los que había perdido. Mi hermano Touya siempre aparentaba ser fuerte, y mas ahora que nunca, sé que en realidad todo es una fachada para tratar de protegerme y protegerse a sí mismo. Escucho cada noche su llanto, rutina que ha adoptado hasta quedarse dormido, y entonces mi pérdida se siente más profunda, más vívida y saber que yo tuve la culpa, me mata por dentro, me llena de horror.

Una vez fuimos una familia de cuatro, madre, padre y hermanos. Pero desde ese caluroso día solo somos dos. Mi hermano luchó mucho tiempo para no quedar inválido y yo luché con las heridas que, muchos dijeron, eran mortales, solo con un pequeño porcentaje de vivir, y aún así, aquí estoy, cuando debí ser yo quién cargara ese destino y no mis padres. Sabiendo ahora como mi hermano se siente y no queriendo hacerlo sentir peor, cada día hago mi mejor fachada, aunque por supuesto hubo un tiempo en el que no pude evitar estar destrozada, visiblemente me refiero, porque aun estoy destrozada, aún lloro, aún la angustia y el dolor me llenan.

Mi hermano, 10 años mayor que yo, es uno de los mas exitosos arquitectos en casi el país entero, siempre muy precavido, tenía un seguro que nos ayudó muchísimo a acolchonar todos los gastos de sus cuidados intensivos así como los míos. El tiene un hermoso apartamento en un pueblo llamado Tomoeda donde la vida era mas tranquila y donde en realidad no pasaba mucho tiempo, pues viajaba constantemente a muchos lugares del país y al cual yo no había ido mucho, pues mayormente era él quien nos visitaba, y sentía un enorme dolor por tenerme que mudar de Tokio, pero así comenzaba mi nueva vida, era como un castigo a todo el mal que causé.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakuraaaa!- escucho la voz de mi hermano gritar mi nombre, ya se que es lo que quiere, pero me hago la que no sabe para no crear sospechas.

-¿Queeee?-

-Está tu compañera de escuela Tomoyo aquí-

Su pelo es negro y largo, sus ojos violetas (lentes de contacto por supuesto) su belleza se puede comparar con la de muchas modelos y su sonrisa es lo que me hace pararme cada día, solo esperar estar con ella.

-Pues solo tienes que remplazar las x, es bastante simple si te pones a pensarlo, una vez que lo entiendas y analices todo será más fácil-

Se que hoy esta muy aliviada de salir de casa, se que su padre no lo conoce y que su madre se pasa la vida trabajando y normalmente no le presta atención.

Probablemente pensarán que ella me contó todo esto, pero la verdad es que nunca se lo he preguntado porque no quiero también tener que abrirme y hablar de lo que me sucedió. Lo sé porque desde el día que estuve a punto de morir, puedo sentir, puedo saber, lo que otros saben, como imágenes o simplemente percibiendo en mi lo que ellos sienten.

-Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, soy algo torpe a la hora de lo que sea que tenga que ver con matemáticas-

-No te preocupes-

Hay algo que no he mencionado, mas que todo creo que porque ya estoy acostumbrada, pero Tomoyo, usa una ropa de vestir especialmente particular, ella misma las cose y son trajes que no siempre son lo mas lindo de este mundo, es un desesperado intento de llamar la atención.

Hoy por ejemplo, lleva un suéter color amarillo con unos vuelos en las mangas y cuello de tortuga, lo lleva dentro del pantalón el cual, donde debería estar una correa, tiene muchos botones alineados y es de color azul marino oscuro, tres pulseras, collar largo y aretes largos. De alguna manera se ve bien con aquella ropa, pero cuando te fijas de cerca te das cuenta de que es demasiado para una sola persona.

Yo por mi parte, no soy del todo distinta, en todas las actividades de la escuela siempre visto lo mas recatada posible, deportiva, con el pelo recogido, sin aretes ni maquillaje alguno, no quiero llamar la atención, porque no quiero que vean mis cicatrices y porque no quiero llamar la atención de ningún chico al cual tendré que rechazar.

-Me encanta tu cuarto, es tan cómodo-

Cuando ella dice cómodo, se refiere hogareño. Porque ciertamente su cuarto es mucho mejor que el mío, con un plasma de 42", un baño del tamaño de mi cuarto, un closet del tamaño de la mitad de mi cuarto, blu-ray, una computadora mas grande que mi televisor y con cuadros que valen mas de lo que podría valer lo que tengo en mi cuarto. Algo si compartimos, las dos tenemos tarjeta de crédito con un límite por el que cualquier adolescente moriría, pero en realidad para nosotras es una compensación pobre a lo que vivimos cada día, preferiría mil veces volver con mi familia con mi pobre mesada, y se que Tomoyo preferiría tener una familia de verdad.

Los chicos en la escuela son amables, pero no tenemos nada en común con ellos, convivir con ellos nos hace sentir miserables. Ella y yo compartimos tantas cosas.

**Parte 2: La nueva adquisición **

-Buenos días alumnos- el profesor Terada es un hombre ciertamente amable, pero con muchos conflictos internos. Rika (estudiante de mi clase) y él llevan seis meses en un relación ilegal y prohibida que, aunque aún no se ha "consumado el amor", el solo hecho de estar juntos de esa manera, si alguien los llegase a descubrir, sus cabezas rodarían.

-En el día de hoy recibiremos a un alumno nuevo, aún está donde el Director pero sean amables cuando llegue-

En ese preciso instante llega el alumno nuevo, lo asumo por sus pasos, porque no lo veo directamente, no necesito otro saco de sentimientos y recuerdos.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, este es Li Syaoran, que viene desde China a estudiar acá-

Los alumnos saludan y luego él lo hace. Al escuchar su voz no puedo evitar ver, su voz me guía desde sus ojos almendra hasta sus labios. El corazón me empieza a palpitar, y el mundo se silencia mientras él habla.

Cuando termina, vuelvo a la tierra y miro fijamente mis apuntes, y disimulo que los estoy leyendo. Escucho a Terada decir: al lado de Kinomoto hay un asiento, me paralizo, tratando (quizás en vano) de disimular.

-Hola Kinomoto- dice él antes de sentarse, yo no respondo, no puedo responder, entonces escucho al otro lado a Tomoyo susurrar un Sakura en señal de que no sea tan grosera. No sé que me pasa, pero simplemente mis nervios me carcomen.

La próxima clase es Biología y tenemos que cambiarnos de salón. Tomoyo no está en esta clase, ella tomó arte, y para mi sorpresa en mi mesa está él, mirando por el microscopio. Siento unas repentinas ganas de huir, no se que me pasa, es ilógico esto que siento, apenas lo acabo de conocer.

-Oh, Sakura, supongo que ya conoces a Li, él será tu compañero de clase como es nuevo y tu eras la mejor de mi clase, necesito que lo ayudes a ponerse al día- En ese momento odio a la profesora, pero lo mas tranquilamente posible voy hacia mi puesto.

-Li Syaoran- el extiende su mano y yo la tomo, me besa, como si fuera un caballero esperando a su doncella…siento una sensación que inunda todo mi cuerpo, como un hormigueo que me recorre y, nuevamente, el mundo se silencia. No hago contacto visual, creo que eso lo empeoraría.

En el almuerzo él es el principal tema de conversación, sus bellos ojos almendra, su cabello acaramelado, sus redondeados labios, su espectacular cuerpo, un bronceado casi perfecto. No se puede comparar a ningún chico del colegio e inmediatamente me paro en seco cuando me doy cuenta que de todas las mesas y lugares en la escuela, el está sentado con Tomoyo. Siento una irremediable ola de celos que poco a poco se une con el mar de mis sentimientos y entonces Tomoyo me ve.

-¡Sakura!- grita ella, muy emocionada

-Syaoran me estaba contado de los muchos países en los que ha vivido- yo me siento, mirando fijamente a Tomoyo y sonriendo falsamente.

-¿Has ido a algún otro país, Sakura?- al escuchar mi nombre siento de nuevo ese cosquilleo y unas casi incontenibles ganas de ir a besarle.

-¿No te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?, tu puedes llamarme Syaoran- yo sacudí mi cabeza, ¡claro que no me molestaba! Podría llamarme Sakura todo el día y yo estaría encantada solo de escuchar mi nombre en su boca.

Desde el día del accidente, como mencioné, puedo sentir lo que otros sienten, inmediatamente, sin controlarlo, es una avalancha de sentimientos que muchas veces no puedo controlar. Es muy incómodo cuando estas al lado de una persona que se siente miserable y tu estar con tus amigos y de la nada tener que irte a llorar al baño. Porque no puedo controlarlo y muchas veces se porque se sienten así, y es como si todo lo que ellos mismo se dicen yo lo pensara y me lo dijera. Pues le dicen empatía, solo que yo lo tengo aun nivel extremo y sin control, y solo hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que no siento nada en Syaoran, y no solo eso, sino que cuando el habla es como si yo dejara de ser la esponja que absorbe el mundo y no siento nada, solo siento… mis propios problemas.

Mientras salimos de la escuela Tomoyo me mira con duda, y se que esta muy emocionada.

-¿No te parece de lo mas guapo Syaoran?-

Creo saber que le pasa, y es algo que me duele un poco, confirmo lo que he temido, a ella le gusta, y si a ella le gusta no podría ni siquiera pensar en pues, algo con él. De todos modos creo que a él también le gusta ella, por algo estaba con ella en el almuerzo y probablemente yo ni le hago cosquillas.

-Pues no sé, esta bien-

-¿Esta bien? Creo que esa clase de belleza merece algo mas que esta bien- Tomoyo ríe divertida, y yo no puedo evitar también hacerlo (literalmente no puedo).

No sé que me pasa con ese nuevo chico, no se que hace que todas se vuelven locas por él y no sé porque siento este hormigueo, estas cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo cuando me toca ni porque el mundo se detiene cuando el habla.

-Hola chicas, necesito de tu ayuda Kinomoto- veo a Rika acercarse, está un poco mortificada y algo deprimida, me gustaría saber que le pasa pero no puedo concentrarme mientras sigue hablando.

-…. y creo que realmente esta vez si voy a fracasar, ¿podrías ayudarme?- murmuro algo parecido a un sí, y me despido de Tomoyo, Rika esta algo pensativa caminando a mi lado y así es como me entero ¡nunca pensé que podría ser algo así!

-Sakura- por defecto giro mi cabeza y entonces encuentro su mirada… no es hasta ahora que me veo directamente en sus ojos mientras el me ve a mi… siento hervir la sangre en mis adentros, una sensación que me envuelve en un estado narcótico, quiero dejar de mirarlo pero no puedo y el sigue mirándome, serio, calmado, como esperando… yo…

Rika raspa su garganta y entonces salgo de mi transición.

-Disculpa molestarte, ¿pero sería posible que me prestaras tu libro de biología?, para ponerme al día en lo que pueda, no tengo una copia aún-

Saco rápidamente el libro de mi maleta, y se lo entrego, una carga eléctrica me recorre cuando su mano roza la mía al tomarlo.

-Gracias, te debo una, mira- pone su mano detrás de la espalda y al sacarla, hay una rosa… de chocolate? aún con ese rostro calmado y hermoso, me mira por última vez y creo que digo algo como adiós, tomo la rosa y entonces el se va hacia otra dirección.

-Wow, que fue eso Kinomoto?- todo mi rostro arde por la vergüenza.

-Nada, solo no lo reconocí- digo en un intento desesperado de zafarme de esta. Rika no confía mucho, pero decide no insistir más.

**Parte 2: La carta**

Hoy es un nuevo día, y a pesar de que se que no debería no puedo evitar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estar emocionada de ir a la escuela… no por la razón mas sabia.

-Buenos días Sakura, ¿Cómo estas hoy?- de nuevo esa sensación narcótica y esa voz que silencia al mundo.

-Bien gracias y tu-

-Mejor- dice sin cambiar su rostro serio que lo hace ver aún más sexy.

Es cierto que me han gustado chicos anteriormente, por mucho tiempo me gustó el mejor amigo de mi hermano y en Tokio tuve unas semanas de relación con un chico llamado Yue, tres años mayor que yo, antes de que mi familia muriera, pero nunca antes me sentí así, es algo inexplicable, es como un imán jalando mis pensamientos y cuerpo hacia él.

-Invité a Syaoran a ir a ver películas con nosotras hoy- trato de parecer lo mas normal posible, pero este comentario me toma totalmente desprevenida, una noche tranquila acaba de convertirse en una noche incómoda y frustrante.

¿Qué me pondré hoy? No se porque pienso algo así, yo voy a ser la que sobra en ese trío. ¡Dios! Porque no simplemente se va desde donde vino.

Las primeras clases pasan rápido, él sentado cerca de mí, Tomoyo pasándome papelitos y Rika abrumándome con sus sentimientos, es tanto que me hace marear.

-Creo que el país mas bonito es Escocia, tiene unas vistas espectaculares, es frío, como me gusta y la gente es divertida- después de ir al baño y regresar adonde Tomoyo y yo nos sentamos en el almuerzo, ahí esta él.

Lo pienso dos veces, pero ¿Dónde mas me voy a sentar?, me siento algo incómoda, como la violinista que viene a interrumpir a los enamorados.

-A mi me encantaría ir a América, la cultura es muy diferente a la de nosotros y la de los europeos, son personas muy cálidas me han dicho-

-Yo he estado en Argentina, Panamá, México, Estados Unidos y Brazil- dice Syaoran –todos tienen sus lugares bonitos, y son todas personas muy distintas-

-¿A ti donde te gustaría ir Sakura?- me sobresalto con la pregunta y trato de parecer calmada, ciertamente Syaoran ha viajado mucho.

-Eh... nunca he pensado realmente en eso, pero yo aceptaría ir a cualquier país- me dejo llevar un poco por la conversación, dejando el nerviosismo atrás.

-Ok, déjenme darles algo que les traje- entonces de la nada saca de su manga un lirio blanco para Tomoyo y un clavel rojo para mi, parecen haber sido recién cortadas de su planta. Totalmente inexplicable.

-¡Kinomoto!-grita Rika mientras se acerca hacia nosotros – Me dijeron que ayer Syaoran también se sentó con ustedes, ¿y aún así no lo reconociste?- Rika tenía esa mala costumbre, hacer las preguntas inadecuadas en los momentos inadecuados, muchas veces tratando de emparejar parejas, otras veces tratando de cobrarse algo o quizás solo porque le divertía poner incómodos a los demás y ver sus estúpidas reacciones.

-No hice mucho contacto visual, que te puedo decir, soy algo distraída- me sorprendo a mi misma con una respuesta tan inteligente, pero Rika no se calma con eso –Syaoran, siempre es difícil ingresar a nuevas escuelas, pero estoy segura que en brazos de Sakura estarás muy bien, espero que la pasen bien hoy en casa de ella- entonces con eso se despide sonriente y se retira. Quiero matarla, no sé cuáles son sus intenciones porque lo que siente Tomoyo me tiene abrumada… una repentina ráfaga de mal humor, y después de todo, quién le dijo que él iría a mi casa….

Clase de biología nuevamente, veo que Syaoran ya está sentado mucho antes que casi toda la clase, me siento... de lo mas tranquila.

-Lo siento, pero no podré ir a tu casa hoy- Naoko, que apenas estaba sentándose nos mira luego del comentario.

Trato de parecer lo mas indiferente posible –Ah, que mal, será la próxima- quizás demasiado indiferente, solo espero que el no lo haya notado.

Al finalizar la clase, me doy cuenta que el libro de biología que estoy segura había puesto en mi mochila luego de que Syaoran me lo regresó, no está, por lo que regreso y veo encima del libro un carta como de un mazo, un poco mas grande de lo que normalmente deberían ser las cartas y con un extraño logo. Cuando la volteo me fijo que dice "The Bubbles"… ¿las burbujas? Lo mas extraño es que la carta dice… Sakura….

Por fin la salida, todos estamos muy felices porque ya es viernes y el sábado es Halloween, Touya me dijo que quería hacer una fiesta, yo no estoy muy emocionada, pero pienso hacer lo mejor que pueda.

-¡Sakura! En el parque pingüino están haciendo una feria por Halloween, vamos a ir antes de llegar a casa- sin antes poder responder Tomoyo ya esta jalándome de las manos y arrastrándome hasta el parque pingüino.

No me emociona particularmente estar rodeada de un montón de gente sintiendo todo lo que sienten. Por eso evito las aglomeraciones, por eso mi número de amigos es reducido, por eso no me acerco mas de lo que debería.

Cuando llegamos al parque hay muchos niños de nuestra escuela, más pequeños y algunos más grandes, el parque esta lleno de pequeños kioscos vendiendo galletas espeluznantes, ponches negros, dulces envenenados y juegos donde los premios y las decoraciones son de máscaras y otras cosas en esa línea.

Me emociono, principalmente porque Tomoyo lo está y no puedo evitar sentirme como ella.

-¡Mira, maquillaje!- en ese momento me sorprendo de lo mucho que alguien de 17 años se emociona por maquillaje halloweenero, pero simplemente me quedo pensando un momento donde ir… entonces veo una ola de burbujas que me envuelven, de todos los tamaños, particularmente hermosas, se alzan hacia el cielo buscando llegar a las nubes quizás… ¿tendrá esto que ver con la carta?...

Unos niños salen detrás de mí mientras continúan haciendo mas de las burbujas que acabo de ver… quizá exageré un poco, solo son unos niños.

**Parte 3: ****El triste día de verano**

El sábado me levanto temprano con Touya y Tomoyo, quién se quedó en casa. Normalmente no la invito a quedarse, porque no quiero un portador de sentimientos conmigo mientras trato de descansar, pero ella misma me preguntó, y no podía decirle que no.

Touya nos hizo el desayuno y empezó con la limpieza, mientras nosotras íbamos al centro comercial a hacer las compras "espeluznantes".

Cuando regresamos la casa estaba reluciente, a pesar de tener empleada ya por mucho tiempo, a Touya no se le iba el toque.

Pusimos en el jardín calabazas vomitando, brujas incrustadas en el pasto, una alfombra que decía "Muerte al que entre", decoramos la puerta con flores negras y teníamos un duende malvado en la entrada. En el recibidor montamos un túnel en donde se escuchaban gritos de dolor y donde las luces parpadeaban, ya después de eso estaba la sala y el comedor. En el comedor teníamos de todos los postres, ponches, comidas demoníacas que pudimos encontrar, con las que Tomoyo nos ayudó muchísimo, por sus increíbles dotes culinarias. Y teníamos de decoración globos naranjas y negros y velas negras. Es increíble lo que habíamos hecho en tan poco tiempo, y realmente me fascina como quedó el resultado. Da miedo realmente, no puedo creer aún que lo hicimos, pero me conforta que son cosas falsas, porque me aterraría encontrarme con cualquiera de esas criaturas…. no me considero alguien particularmente, ehm bueno… valiente...

Me acosté un rato, mientras Tomoyo se bañaba, ahora teníamos que ir a su casa, para buscar nuestros vestidos, que por supuesto, ella cosió.

Era un bello atardecer, mis padres terminaban de alistarse. Mi madre pone en su largo cabello negro un broche en forma de lirio rojo, justo arriba de su oreja. Sus labios pintados del mismo color, su sencillo vestido blanco y sus altos tacones que combinaban perfectamente con sus labios, la hacían ver totalmente bella, a pesar de que era un look casual y de que no tenía una gota de maquillaje, ella lo hacía ver tan elegante siempre usando los tacones mas altos que pienso nunca podré usar.

Mi padre lleva una camisa también roja, no estoy segura si lo hicieron para combinar pero se ven muy bien juntos, Spinnel, nuestro gato, negro y peludo, roza cariñosamente la pierna de mi papá.

-¿Estas lista?-

Ondeo mis pompones en señal de que si lo estoy.

Mi hermano, totalmente vestido como si fuera cualquier día, me mira intensamente.

-Pequeño monstruo, vengo a visitarte en el verano, y me abandonas, yo que quería ver películas románticas e ir de compras-

Giro los ojos, mientras me río a carcajadas, al parecer vivir solo ha puesto con mejor sentido del humor a mi hermano.

Vamos hacia el carro y mientras acaricio a Spinnel me fijo en la hora, es muy tarde.

-Padre, ya es tarde, podríamos ir más rápido- Mi padre me sonríe y mueve la cabeza como diciendo "tu siempre tan apurada", pero aunque no me dice que sí, siento que el carro ha aumentado de velocidad.

Unas luces, un sonido agudo y alto, es lo último que escucho.

Me levanto sobresaltada, solo fue una horrible pesadilla… que si sucedió, trato de tranquilizarme, pero no puedo, aún la herida está reciente aún esta abierta… y empiezo a llorar, sale de mi pecho fuertemente aquel dolor y las lágrimas profundizan, agudizan lo que siento, un vació que se expande en mis adentros…

-Gracias por prestarme tu ducha, creo que no podía vivir otro momento así de sucia-

Me hago la que sigue durmiendo y ella entonces toma sus cosas y baja. Trato de tranquilizarme, me lavo la cara, tomo una ducha.

Sigo repasando lo que pasó aquella noche, como todo fue mi culpa por decirle a mi papá que acelerara, y además del hecho que iban a llevarme al campamento de verano de porristas, y estábamos tarde para la inauguración e insistí a mi hermano que viniera con nosotros.

Recuerdo que entonces vi un campo verde con hermosos tulipanes rojos, y vi a mi padre y madre caminar por él, pero yo no quería seguirlos, quería prolongar mi admiración de las flores, el pasto, quería seguir viviendo. Solo sé que de allí no recuerdo mas nada y quizás si no hubiera estado caminando por el estúpido pasto, estaría reunida con mi familia y Spinnel, en un mejor lugar.

Estoy toda mojada pero aún así salgo de la ducha, quiero ver en el espejo el recuerdo de aquel día, una cicatriz que da la impresión de ser alas juntas, al final de mi hombro, y esa es la marca que mas me recuerda ese día, y me recuerda que no debo ser feliz porque por mí, mis padres dejaron de ser felices aquí, en esta tierra conmigo, y por mi culpa, mi hermano sufrió, no solo sus heridas físicas sino una herida que trasciende mas allá de la piel y que nunca deja de doler.

Me pongo algo de maquillaje para cubrir las señas del llanto y cuando ya estoy lista, lo mas normal posible, bajo para ir a buscar mi disfraz

**Parte 4: Una fiesta de espanto**

El vestido es de un color negro como la noche, roza el piso con su largo, un encaje cubre mi pelo cuidadosamente arreglado por la estilista contratada por Tomoyo, y una capa negra amarrada en un lazo a mi cuello cubre el escote en V del vestido, las mangas son largas y terminan en un encaje finamente cosido.

-Te ves absolutamente hermosa- Tomoyo ya tenía sangre en su mentón y ojos rojos intensos, entonces fue hasta el espejo y colocó los colmillos, una vampiro sexy pero aterradora realmente. Su corsé reñido y larga falda la hacían ver preciosa, pero al mismo tiempo parecía de una película de terror, sería como el caso de Brad Pitt en Entrevista con el Vampiro…bello pero aterrador.

-Vámonos Christine- le miré sonriendo, muy fascinada cuando vi la limosina que esperaba por nosotros, ya estaba casi el sol escondido, por lo que debíamos llegar lo antes posible.

Touya estaba vestido de rockero, era realmente un show, él en realidad no había pensando mucho en eso, pero simplemente lo hacía por mi así que cuando a última hora no encontramos nada en la tienda de disfraces, le compré algunas pulseras de pinchos, un collar de pinchos, él se puso la ropa mas negra que tenía, se puso el cabello en puntitas y yo lo obligué a que me dejara delinearle los ojos, creo que me vio tan divertida con aquello que por fin accedió solo por hacerme feliz. Es de verdad lo mas gracioso que he visto en mucho tiempo.

-No puedo dejar de ver a tu hermano, siento que en cualquier momento voy a explotar de risa- yo solté una carcajada

-Eso le pasa por no comprarse un disfraz con tiempo- entre Touya y yo atendíamos a los invitados y Tomoyo era algo de ayuda. Vinieron Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki por mi parte, y por parte de Touya algunos amigos arquitectos que no conocía, además de su amigo Yukito.

Tomoyo estaba en el club de canto, en el club de cocina y en el club de sastrería, no se como se repartía entre hacer los vestidos para las obras, prepararse para su presentación de canto y además de cocinar para las diferentes actividades. El club de cocina no era en la escuela, y me había comentado que había hecho una amiga allá. Estaba algo ansiosa de conocerla, porque realmente estoy cómoda con Tomoyo y no quiero a alguien mas metiéndose en nuestro camino.

Tocan el timbre nuevamente, para mi sorpresa hay una persona totalmente desconocida aparentemente de mi edad, con un vestido que me parece conocido. Trato de concentrarme para conseguir alguna lectura de ella… nada. Su belleza es algo desgarradora, tiene un largo pelo negro, un vestido impecable, bellos ojos y bronceado perfecto… por alguna razón me recuerda al bronceado, labios, ojos y músculos perfectos de Syaoran.

-Hola, Soy Mei Ling, supongo que tú debes ser Sakura, estoy en clases de cocina con Tomoyo-

-Oh cierto, ella me dijo que vendrías, pasa-

Algo había extraño en ella, al igual que con Syaoran, no podía sentir ni ver nada de ella y me parecía también demasiado perfecta, algo así como Syaoran. Y también había visitado muchos países, y se nota, por el convertible rojo que Tomoyo comenta que tiene, que es adinerada.

Tocan al timbre – Yo voy- le digo a mi hermano, tomo un ojo terrorífico y lo empiezo a comer. Argh.. casi me ahogo cuando veo a la persona, al principio no lo reconozco pero solo con ver su disfraz me sorprende, es él, con una mascara blanca que delinea sus labios y tapa la parte izquierda de su rostro.

-Siento haber llegado tarde, ¿estas bien?- a pesar de que no lo invité, ¿dice que llega tarde?, pero le sigo la corriente.

-Ehm si, solo es un ojo-

-¿Le pasa algo a tu ojo?- me toma del mentón, mientras mira mis ojos buscando alguna respuesta. Me sobresalto y me da esa sensación de hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.

-Quiero decir, una de esas cosas que parecen ojos que se hacen en Halloween y se comen, casi me ahogo con eso-

-Ah, me alegra que no sea tu ojo entonces- me da un sonrisa tímida, retira su mano de mi mentón y le abro paso para que pueda entrar.

-Te ha quedado muy bien- entramos por el túnel de terror, el delante de mí, con casi todo oscuro… y cuando salimos, me gustaría volver a estar "solos" en esa oscuridad… a pesar de que en realidad aquí estamos todo menos solos.

Tomoyo se acerca a nosotros –No puedo creerlo, los dos están vestidos de la pareja del fantasma de la ópera, se pusieron de acuerdo?-

Me sentí un poco apenada, no sabía que decir, de todos los disfraces del mundo, él específicamente escogió el que es mi pareja?

-No, una de esas extrañas coincidencias, me encanta esa obra de teatro- dijo él, mirándome con complicidad. A pesar de que no sonreía y claramente no era un muchacho alegre, su seriedad lo hacía ver tan sexy, tan maduro y tan sexy, ya dije sexy? Y las sonrisitas que te dedicaban entonces eran como un regalo especial porque no era algo común y que no todos tenían el placer de ver en él.

-Mei Ling, ¿conoces a Sakura?- Syaoran se dirige a la pelinegra y me sorprende que se conozcan.

-Hice amistad con su mejor amiga, que pequeño es el mundo no crees- ella lo ve, aparentemente sorprendida por algo –y mira como son las coincidencia que estas vestido de mi pareja-

Entonces me di cuenta, por eso el vestido lo reconocía, porque era uno de los que Christine usaba en la película, solo que ese era rosado, totalmente opuesto al mío, que era negro y con capa, incluso mas radiante que el que usaba la propia Christine. Entonces probablemente se pusieron de acuerdo… a pesar de que ninguno de los dos parecía admitirlo.

Tomoyo estaba claramente disgustada.

-Y de donde se conocen?- Tomoyo preguntó, extrañada.

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, parecieran siglos casi- le dio una mirada cómplice a Syaoran, que solo se limitó a mirarme y decir.

-Pero realmente te ha quedado muy bien ese vestido Sakura, ¿lo hiciste tú misma?-

Me sonrojo –No, Tomoyo lo cosió-

-Realmente eres muy buena, quizás te contrate como mi sastre personal- reímos ante la broma y derepente me empiezo a sentir mal, unas imágenes extrañas ruedan por mi cabeza.

Tomoyo, en el piso de un inmenso apartamento, rodeada de sangre, convulsionando. Siento la mirada de Syaoran en mí y justo cuando siento que voy a caerme, el me atrapa en sus brazos.

-Estas bien?-

-Ehm si.. creo que si…- siento una repentinas ganas de gritarle al mundo lo que he visto, pero no puedo, como voy a explicarlo, van a creer que estoy loca.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si, ya estoy bien, debe ser porque con tanto alboroto casi no he comido nada-

-Si, nada, además del ojo- me hace sonreír su comentario y le digo –Si, creo que iré a comer algo-

-Te acompaño- me sorprende su comentario y voy hasta el comedor, con él a mi lado.

Allí veo una carta, exactamente con el mismo logo que tenía la que encontré ayer en mi escuela, la tomo, estoy muy extrañada de ver algo así. Esta vez dice THE GLOW, es decir, el brillo…

-¿Qué quieres comer?- recuerdo entonces que Syaoran aún esta ahí, murmuro lo que quiero y el me sirve un plato, mientras pongo la carta en mi cartera.

-¿Tú quieres algo?-

-No, realmente ya cené-

-Syaoran!- Grita Mei Ling, el me mira por un instante y luego dice –Ya vuelvo-

Entonces no puedo soportar ver como habla con Mei Ling, con Tomoyo, principalmente con Tomoyo quién se que le gusta, quién es mi mejor amiga, a quien no puedo traicionar.

Quiero estar sola un momento lejos de ese mar de sentimientos. La lavandería, si, allí no irá nadie.

No puedo evitarlo, me gusta Syaoran, antes de conocerlo me había rendido al amor, como ser novia de alguien cuando ya nada es un misterio, si cuando lo toque sabré su vida y lo que pudiera pasarle, sería espantoso e incómodo, y sería como que el repitiera cosas que ya se, y siempre tendría que sentirme como él, y en algún momento se daría cuenta que hay algo raro en mi. Pero con Syaoran no es así, su toque me hace sentir hormigueos por todo el cuerpo, un calor intenso en mis adentros, no puedo saber que es lo que siente, ni que le pasó o le pasará, y además de todas esas maravillosas cosas, cuando el me habla, cuando estoy con él, soy normal nuevamente, es como si fuera un interruptor de apagado para mi sexto sentido. Pero al mismo tiempo, es extraño como me siento con él, que detenga al mundo con su voz y que de él no pueda saber, sentir nada.

Pero no quiero herir a Tomoyo… y no estoy segura que el sienta lo mismo por mi, después de todo el es amable con todos, después de todo es mi fiesta y tiene que ser amable conmigo para que no lo eche. Quizás Tomoyo después de todo si le dijo que viniera y por eso apareció.

Veo algo brillando cerca del lavamanos y entonces, volando, de un brillo esmeralda e intenso, aquella cosa se alza, y mas salen, hasta que me rodean, es hermoso, unas bellas luciérnagas que me dejan atónita viendo fijamente como brillan a mi alrededor. Cómo entraron aquí? Ahora todas empiezan a retirarse por la ventanita que esta arriba de la lavadora… como si hubieran leído mi mente y se hubieran sentido ofendidas de lo que pensé. De nuevo, la carta decía brillo, tendrá esto algo que ver?

Entonces recuerdo algo importante… Tomoyo… porque vi algo así de ella?

-Hola- me sobresalto del susto, no me doy cuenta de la presencia de Syaoran hasta que el habla y sonríe con mi reacción.

-No me esperaste-

-Pensé que tendrían cosas que hablar tu y Mei Ling- creo que sonó un poco celoso ese comentario, solo espero que el no se haya dado cuenta.

-No, ya no somos amigos, solo conocidos-

-Si, ¿y que pasó?- se acerca mas a mi, y me mira directamente a los ojos.

-Tus cadenas son mías, tu eres mía- me desconciertan tales palabras, trato de pensar en miles de significados pero no los encuentro.

-Le dice El Fantasma a Christine cuando ve que tiene un anillo de matrimonio en su collar de cadena-

Sonrio, y pienso en que responder -Angel de la música, te negué, ven a mi, extraño ángel- su mano se encuentra con mi hombro, la capa la dejé encima de la lavadora, por lo que mi cuello esta al descubierto, me doy cuenta entonces que busca mi cicatriz… o por lo menos eso parece.. Siempre, absolutamente siempre visto de manera que por ningún motivo se pueda ver esa cicatriz, porque es mía, porque no quiero decir a nadie porque esta allí, y el pareciera que específicamente esta buscándola.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-

Su voz suena tan bien que de pronto siento como su fuera a confesarle lo que pasó, pero me retengo…

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?- sus labios tentadores, se mueven suavemente mientras pronuncian palabras que no quiero escuchar, solo quiero esos labios en los míos, quiero sentir su calor… aun mas cerca.

-No.. no quiero hablar de nada- sus labios se juntan con los míos, en un beso tímido que pronto se convierte en una ráfaga de calor dentro de mi, una incontrolable sensación de paz, de amor y de narcóticos intoxicantes. Siento como se intensifica su sabor, como sus manos toman mis caderas y su beso llega hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Sé que es el mejor beso que he tenido y que tendré, se que no es normal sentirse así, se qué esto es algo más de lo que parece.

-Sakura, oh, lo siento- Tomoyo entra mirándonos algo apenada, Syaoran se pone al lado mío y yo salgo de mi trance.

-Sakura, solo quería decirte que me tengo que ir, mi madre llegó de España, e insiste en que vaya allá, lo siento de veras interrumpir, adiós chicos-

No logro reaccionar, no pude captar como se sentía Tomoyo, solo sé que se fue muy rápido después de vernos, solo sé que realmente estaba apenada por la mirada en su rostro… me odiará ahora? Habré perdido una amiga?

-Yo también me tengo que ir-

Recuerdo entonces que Syaoran esta allí, mirándome. No sé que decir.

-Me alegra haber venido- dice, toma mi mano, sonríe y se va, apresurado. Quizás va a ir a pedirle disculpas a Tomoyo? Quizás simplemente quiere tener algo con las dos, o no se decide? O quedó tan impactado que lo haya descubierto ella que simplemente quería salir de aquella vergüenza? Yo no se si ellos han hecho algo mas de lo que hacen los amigos, no se nada. Pero de que vale torturarme con cosas que podrían o no ser, nada mas tengo que esperar que llegue el lunes y ver si aún tengo amiga… y si tengo novio?

Entonces veo nuevamente en el piso otra carta. THE RAIN…la lluvia. ¿Qué significará? Estas cartas… Tomoyo…. Syaoran con su voz que silencia el mundo, con sus trucos inexplicables y su extraña salida de la fiesta…Mi vida no se torna más normal, sino que cada vez siento que mas extrañas cosas pasan a mi alrededor….

----------------------------------------------

Continuará. Hola chicos, hasta aki va el 1er capitulo, ya obvio tengo el segundo hecho, pero quiero dejarlos en misterio un rato, y también para darles chance a que me dejen reviews y me inspiren, ya la historia se como va a ser porque, obvio, esta basada en el libro jejeje, pero aun asi tengo q escribir mas y ustedes me inspiran para terminarla. Aunque sea dígame, "si la leí, continúalo" y si tienen la paciencia déjenme sugerencias constructivas.

Y no, no soy fan de la película fantasma de la opera, estaba muy emocionada de verla, pero cuando empecé no pude terminarla, no soporto los musicales. Pero es muy romántica la historia en sí y me hubiera gustado si no fuera un musical jajaja pero asi es la historia original.

Soy lo mas fiel posible a los personajes, pero después de todo lo que han vivido Sakura y Syaoran (q el ultimo todavía es un misterio ;P ) obviamente no pueden ser iguales a como cuando tenían 12 años, y bueno el personaje que representa Tomoyo del libro es mucho mas excéntrico pero tampoco quería cambiarla tanto.

También en el libro aparece una tipa que es malvada, pero me pareció demasiado cliché eso, asíque nooo, me niego a poner la clásica chica abusiva. :P jejejeje

Otra cosa, no tengo idea como es el sistema de secundaria japonés, toy inventando jajaja

Con todo mi cariño,

Helen Sakura R.


	2. Capt 2: Seis Misterios

Hola chicos, ya aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo. En este habrán un poco mas de cosas que salen en el libro, pero es necesario para que la historia fluya después, ya mas adelante casi todo es de mi cabezita XD.

**El XI Siglo**

**Capítulo II: Seis Misterios**

**Parte I: Casanova**

No he sabido mas nada de Tomoyo, temo que sea porque ya no será mi amiga o quizás solo necesita tiempo para asimilarlo. Tampoco he sabido nada Syaoran, claro, no tengo su celular ni sé donde vive, ¿cómo voy a besar a alguien al cual no conozco en lo absoluto? Y que además ni siquiera se un dato tan simple como su número de celular.

Tomoyo no contestó el suyo y la mucama me dijo que no se sentía en condiciones de hablar ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Y estoy preocupada porque vi algo que no se cuando va a pasar y mucho menos como detenerlo, me siento inútil.

Touya me ha convencido de salir a cenar, por lo que eso me obliga a dejar mi ropa deportiva y sacar del baúl de los recuerdos algún vestido o algún conjunto que ya no uso y que no sea tan revelador. Encuentro un vestido verde oscuro con las mangas largas y anchas al final, cuello en V, el largo es como 2 pulgadas antes de mis rodillas, pero gracias a dios mis piernas no tienen ninguna marca por lo que decido ir con ese.

-Wow, no pensé que los monstruos se transformaban así-

Tomo el comentario como un cumplido, considerando de quién viene. El restaurante es una ostentación de airosas decoraciones que viene acompañada de los agraciados meseros que parecieran haber coreografiado cada paso. Se que Touya tiene buenas intenciones pero como anteriormente he dicho, no es de mi agrado estar entre tanta gente. Nos sentamos en las mesas que están en la terraza, las cuales dan vista a un hermoso jardín, finamente cultivado, con flores de todos los colores y con lámparas que alumbran lo que debería ser oscuridad. Busco en el cielo para ver si también hay estrellas que nos acompañen, pero con tanta luz es imposible distinguir alguna. La luna si está allí, como siempre, cuarto creciente, resplandeciendo en un cielo aparentemente desnudo.

El sashimi estaba delicioso, también comí un ensalada de cangrejo y un té delicioso, todo presentado de maneras originales y casi imposibles. Realmente la belleza y el sabor que ofrecía este restaurante pretendían que uno se distrajera de los gigantes precios. Creo que nunca antes había ido a un lugar así.

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ¿Te tratan bien esos niños?-

-Bueno no creo que apreciarían que les dijeras "niños", pero si, todo va bien-

-Bien, eso espero, cualquier problema tú me dices y le rompo el cuello a quien te moleste-

-Bueno, no hay que ser tan violento u_u….- mi hermano siempre ha sido así de sobreprotector, por lo que no me toma muy desprevenida, por una parte me parece un poco loco, pero sé que él no es de las personas que dicen las cosas directamente, esta es su forma de decirme que me quiere y me apoya… por extraño que parezca.

-¿Has sabido algo de tus amigas de Tokio?-

No puedo evitar sentirme incómoda por el comentario, y creo que no fui muy hábil en esconderlo, porque se que Touya ahora esta apenado.

-Pues no, quizás no eran tan buenas amigas como yo pensaba- le digo, sonriendo.

Ya vamos a casa, fue una velada agradable, pero aún así me alivia volver al silencio y tranquilidad de mi cuarto.

Mientras el mozo busca nuestro carro, siento en Touya como si algo le preocupase… pero no logro descifrar qué.

-Sakura- entonces el mundo a mi alrededor vuelve a la normalidad y ese calor adentro de mi emerge desde lo mas profundo de mi ser… es Syaoran.

-Syaoran, eh… que tal-

-Pues estaba terminando de cenar, ¿Cómo terminó de ir tu fiesta?-

Entonces siento como Touya raspa la garganta. –Ah, eh, este es mi hermano Touya y este es un compañero de la escuela Syaoran-

-Ah si, me parece haberlo visto ayer en la fiesta, pero no tuve el placer de conocerlo- dice Syaoran mientras toma la mano de mi hermano.

Siento como si algo le molestara en la garganta a Touya… no parece muy complacido. Me pongo algo incómoda ante tal reacción.

-Eh.. Jeje… bueno si, nosotros también estábamos comiendo- entonces mi corazón se paraliza, un nudo me enreda la garganta y mis ojos se plasman en la figura que viene saliendo del restaurante.

-Hola Kinomoto, no pensé que te gustara este restaurante, es mi favorito y bueno arriba esta mi apartotel donde me estoy quedando- un poco mas de la información que necesitaba.

Siento a Touya raspar la garganta de nuevo, su comportamiento empeora la situación.

-Eh, si, esta es Mei Ling…. Ehm… amiga de Tomoyo-

-Si, y vieja amiga de Syaoran- y ríe mientras saluda a mi hermano, con ese pelo perfecto, uñas perfectas, zapatos perfectos y su sexy vestidito –Touya, mucho gusto- dice él.

-Bueno ya tenemos que irnos, un placer verlos- dice ella mientras toma del brazo a Syaoran. La sangre me hierve y tengo unas ganas de ir a exigirle que deje de tocar con sus asquerosos brazos…. a…. mi Syaoran.

Pero obviamente no hago nada. Porque, además de que no haría algo así de estúpido, si estaban aquí en el restaurante, ellos solos, si ella se esta quedando arriba, si ella tomó su brazo, es porque… porque algo mas ahí allí. Y quiero morir allí mismo, quiero romper en llanto, expresar el dolor que siento, pero no lo hago porque automáticamente me metí al carro, sin siquiera darme cuenta, porque Touya está al lado mío, y no, porque el fue el idiota que me besó y ahora esta con otra, no quiero saber nada de él, y tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza.

Pero… no quiero…

En clase de historia, Syaoran corrige al profesor varias veces, agrega algunos datos que adicionales y contesta todas las preguntas que el profesor le hace. En biología nombra sin equivocarse una sola vez todos los microbios y diferentes bichos como si se hubiera devorado el libro en la noche que se lo presté.

Es como si fuera alguna clase de genio y viajero del tiempo. Algo es claro, no se diferencia mucho de mi, yo casi ya no tengo que estudiar, porque las respuestas aparecen para mi (excepto matemáticas que se me hace mas difícil entender las respuestas) y los test sorpresa, dejaron de ser sorpresa, y él con sus maravillosos dotes intelectuales y su increíble memoria. Me lo imagino entonces pasando las tardes leyendo algún libro de historia o explorando las páginas de Wikipedia.

Pero ahora comienzan las nauseas, Syaoran habla con Naoko mientras otras chicas están escuchando cerca del pupitre del profesor, y todas se ríen. Yo permanezco en mi esquina, donde pertenezco, donde nadie me hiere de esa forma.

De la nada aparece una hortensia que caballerosamente posa en las manos de Naoko, me carcome esta sensación, dije que iba a dejar de pensar en él, a sacarlo de mi cabeza, pero es difícil, porque esta grabado en ella.

-¡Como lo haces, WOW!- grita Naoko mientras salta de la emoción, como si en vez de una flor le hubieran regalado un nuevo auto.

El disfruta de la atención y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que le gusta jugar con las mujeres, Tomoyo, Mei Ling, Naoko y yo…. Con todas ha coqueteado.

**Parte 2: ****La lluvia**

**-**Realmente no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó pero solo se que al día siguiente estaba en mi cama con fiebre, muy mal y mira- Tomoyo me muestra su dedo claramente hinchado por un anillo que al parecer le queda pequeño..

-Pero no entiendo porque te fuiste con ella, ¿tu mamá no mandó la limosina?-

-Le dije que me iba a ir con Mei Ling, pero me convenció de ir a esa tienda y ella se compró uno igual- No podía creer lo que había pasado, era muy extraño, Tomoyo se va con la Mei Ling esa, regresa con un anillo y después una fiebre la ataca despiadadamente. Aunque se que estaba demasiado enferma como para poder hablar conmigo estoy ansiosa por hablar de lo que pasó, así como aterrorizada… por lo menos se que no me odia.

-Ehm.. bueno, quería también hablarte de lo que pasó en Halloween-

-¡Si! No creas que se me ha olvidado, cuéntamelo todo, ¡que emocionante, estas con el chico mas guapo de la escuela!-

Estoy sorprendida por su reacción, pero en realidad es genuina emoción lo que siente, lo cual no entiendo.

-Pensé… pensé que él te gustaba-

Tomoyo en su rostro demuestra confusión, hasta que lo piensa mejor y ahora lo que siente es pena…

-No, no, para nada, siempre supe que el estaba aquí por ti, que pena, pensaste eso porque hablaba mucho con él… es que es una persona muy agradable pero nunca pensé en él de esa manera-

-¿En serio?- y yo que todo este tiempo estuve conteniéndome pensando en ella.

-Si, totalmente-

Pero entonces recuerdo porque ya no puedo seguir pensando en él, aún cuando Tomoyo no le guste –Pero eso ya no importa, lo vi cenando con Mei Ling el viernes, se vistieron de pareja en Halloween, y se la pasa dándole flores a media escuela… es un perro-

-Oh... pues lo siento entonces…aunque quizás haya una explicación para todo ello, estoy segura que si fueran pareja o algo así Mei Ling me lo hubiera dicho, nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas-

No del todo aliviada por ese comentario, trato de simplemente tomarlo indiferentemente… ¿buenas amigas? No quiero a otra persona entre nosotras, bastante ya he temido que Tomoyo se encuentra algún novio y me abandone, ahora es peor, una amiga… por lo menos el novio es mas probable que dure menos.

-Hola chicas- entonces para empeorar la situación llega Syaoran… como si nada hubiera pasado… como si todo fuera normal…

Se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la mejilla, todo mi cuerpo se estremece como si hubiera sido una ráfaga de adrenalina y calor, borrando todo preocupación o duda. Se siente al lado de nosotros y Tomoyo se aguanta lo más que puede las ganas de reír.

-Discúlpenme, tengo que hablar con Rika de algo-

Un clavel rojo aparece detrás de su espalda -¿Se te acabaron las hortensias?- entonces su rostro se torna serio… extrañamente…

-Nunca te daría una hortensia... tu eres una chica de claveles rojos, únicamente- lo único que puedo pensar ahora es en lo muy bien que se veía con Mei Ling.

-Tuve una visita y por eso no pude verte en lo que restó del fin de semana-

-¿Te refieres a Mei Ling?-

-No es lo que tu crees… es solo una vieja amiga- me mira con esos bellos ojos almendra, mientras posa su mano en mi mejilla –Déjame recompensarte, salgamos de clases hoy, vámonos a otro lugar- con ese toque mágico y poderoso quiero decirle que si sin pensarlo, pero no puedo.

-Estas loco, no podemos escaparnos-

-Terada no vendrá a esta clase- preguntándome como posiblemente podría saber eso, solo lo miro esperando una explicación –Vi a la profesora substituta y tuve que guiarla porque estaba algo perdida… por eso lo sé-

Aunque realmente no pregunté nada es como si el hubiera sabido perfectamente lo que quería preguntar.

-Esta bien… pero adónde iremos?-

-Es una sorpresa- el toma mi mano guiándome por el camino.

Justo cuando salimos por la puerta, empieza a llover… yo empiezo a caminar apresuradamente hasta el carro de Syaoran, pero el me hala del brazo y me pega a él, y así, en medio de la fría lluvia de noviembre me besa calentando todo mi cuerpo con sus suaves labios y lengua recorriendo mis adentros… siento que ha durado una eternidad, pero quizás solo fueron unos segundos, el tiempo se detuvo mientras el me envolvía en sus brazos.

-Tenemos que ir a un lugar para que te cambies, iremos a tu casa-

Estoy un poco asustada por el hecho de que estoy faltando a clases, pero si así comienza esta escapada, no quiero que nunca termine.

Cuando llegamos a la casa ya la lluvia terminó -¿Podría subir contigo para también secarme?-

Lo llevo hasta mi cuarto y le paso una toalla mientras busco otra ropa con la que cambiarme, entonces el se quita la camisa mientras se seca el agua de su perfecto torso… Dios… me sonrojo hasta el punto de que mis mejillas queman.

Voy hacia el baño para secarme y cambiarme, cuando regreso veo que esta muy cómodo sentado en mi cama, mi cabello esta suelto y mojado y ando descalza en busca de mis zapatos.

-Tienes algo detrás de la oreja-

Trato de buscar lo que el dice pero no lo encuentro –Ven, yo te lo quito- me siento al lado de él, mirándolo mientras detrás de mi oreja saca un perfecto clavel rojo. Lo tomo y me siento entonces envuelta en un beso apasionado. No sé como pero ahora estamos acostados en la cama… nunca pensé que estaría en esta situación, no tengo ese tipo de picardía, pero por mas que me dejo llevar, cuando siento sus manos recorriendo mi cintura… me alejo de sus labios.

-¿No crees que estas yendo muy rápido?-

El se levanta de la cama ágilmente y se agacha enfrente de mi agarrando mis manos…

-Solo me dejo llevar por lo que siento por ti… siento haberte ofendido… mmmm deberíamos entonces ir a la piscina a bañarnos un rato-

-¡Estas loco! ¿Sabes en que mes estamos?-

Se acerca a mí y me dice al oído –No te preocupes, yo te daré calor… además con el calentamiento global ya no es tan frío, confía en mi- mis mejillas arden de vergüenza y me quedo en el aire por un momento… hasta que por fin reacciono y busco mi vestido de baño… es un bikini rosa, de mis años de felicidad en Tokyio.

Entonces me empiezo a cambiar, el ya ha salido del cuarto y trato de acomodar mi cabello lo mejor posible y también el traje de baño, con el cual me siento un poco desnuda… mas que todo porque mis cicatrices se ven… pero el ya de todos modos sabe que no deseo hablar de ello.

Bajo lo mas rápido posible porque ya quiero estar con él de nuevo, calmo el paso cuando observo que el está repasando las fotografías familiares y veo mientras observa profundamente una fotografía de mi madre.

¡Tengo un sexy, hermoso y genial novio que me hace sentir normal! Aún no puedo creerlo.

El entonces se gira para verme y sonríe… ese raro fenómeno de la naturaleza en él, como un cometa que solo pasa cada siglo… y ese regalo es para mí.

-Quisiera conocer a todo el resto de tu familia- lo dice serio, como si supiera que es un tema delicado, me sorprendo por la pregunta y realmente me quita el excelente humor que tenía.

-Es decir, deben ser personas muy agradables para haber tenido una hija como tú-

-Si, es cierto-

-¿Los podría conocer?-

-No… es imposible-

-Se que me hubiera encantado- me confunde su uso del pasado en la oración… aunque claro ya dije que era imposible.

-Murieron- un hilo de voz pasa por mi garganta mientras articulo esa palabra y aunque quisiera decirle todo claramente, no ha pasado el suficiente tiempo… necesito mas tiempo para poder hablar libremente de ello.

Él ya esta en frente mío, con sus manos levanta mi cabeza, la cual bajé al decir esa desgarradora palabra.

-Lo siento tanto hermosa, yo estoy solo, sin familia, y ese hermano que tienes se que te ama mucho y será un amigo para ti siempre….- me besa en la frente y siento ese precioso cosquilleo en mis adentros, que borra cualquier mal sentimiento –Ahora -toma mis manos– vamos a la piscina-

Me lleva hasta la orilla de la piscina, la cual tiene un tamaño mediano y funciona igualmente como jacuzzi.

Lo mas extraño es que el tenía razón, a pesar de que mi ropa solo consiste en dos piezas pequeñas, no siento frío.

Entonces detrás de mi oreja aparece un pequeño clavel rojo que, además de hermoso, combina perfectamente con mi vestido de baño y entonces hace un clavado perfecto en el cual el agua casi no se mueve. Me hace señal de que vaya hacia allá y me tiro a la piscina, obviamente decepcionada pensando que yo podía nadar muy bien hasta que lo vi a él.

-¿Adónde te gustaría ir mañana?-

-¿Mañana, estas loco? Tengo que ir a clases-

-Mmm… bueno imagino que tienes razón… quizás te convenza el miércoles-

-No creo que sea buena idea estar saliendo de clases-

-Hay veces que no todo es escuela- no esperé ese tipo de rebeldía, pero después de todo, el me dijo que está solo, no tiene familia, y supongo que para cualquiera que no tenga padres ni nadie que le diga que hacer, es muy difícil siempre hacer lo que uno tiene que hacer.

-Así te ves mucho mejor- salgo de mis pensamiento sintiendo un pequeño ardor en mis mejillas, tratando de buscar una buena respuesta..

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Quiero decir que deberías vestirte así todo los días- me hace sonreír y el también ríe, aunque estoy un poco apenada.

-Bueno en realidad lo que quiero decir es que me gusta mas tu cabello suelto y tus bellos hombros al descubierto- en ese momento me cohíbo, y recuerdo la cicatriz, pongo mi mano inconscientemente en mi hombro donde está ella y se entonces que el se da cuenta de mi incomodidad. Se acerca a mí y nuevamente sale de atrás de mi oreja un clavel rojo, seco. Cuando el solo lleva un short y está dentro de la piscina, cuando no tiene mangas y cuando yo no tengo mas nada que mí vestido de baño y a nuestro alrededor no hay nada más que agua.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-

-¿Cómo hago qué?- contesta él, claramente haciéndose el desentendido.

-Todo, las flores que aparecen de la nada, saber perfectamente la clase de historia y biología, y en realidad todas las clases, cuando eres nuevo aquí, y, bueno te vi jugar fútbol, y creo que incluso sobrepasas a Beckham o Ronaldinho o cualquiera de esos jugadores-

-Bueno,….. es el poder de la mente- aguanto las ganas de reír a carcajadas pero continúo mi interrogatorio.

-Pero en serio, ¿de donde sacas las flores? Estoy segura que eres amigo cercano de Chris Angel- ahora él es quien se ríe –Quizás el aprendió de mi-

-Dime algo en lo que eres malo-

-Mmmm-

-¿Música?-

-Toco piano, canto, violín, guitarra, bajo… podría hacer una banda yo solo- sonrío, pero aún decepcionada de no ver algún tipo de señal de que realmente es humano.

-¿Pintura? ¿Baile? ¿Otros deportes?-

-Mmm realmente no creo que alguien de la escuela pueda ganarme en nada de eso-

-¿Entonces qué? Dime algo… solo una cosa para no sentirme tan imperfecta-

-Pero si tu eres perfecta… es imposible que lo fueras mas, sería injusto con el resto del mundo- me sonrojo enormemente, sus cumplidos me hacen sentir como una niña nuevamente, como un amor platónico e imposible de alcanzar que se esta volviendo realidad.

-Dime algo… por favor-

-Mmm… bueno soy malo en el amor-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Siempre salgo decepcionado-

-Pero si solo tienes 16, ¿cuántos amores podrían haber?-

-Quizás es lo contrario- entonces solo sonríe, sale de la piscina y toma sus cosas para entonces decirme –Touya esta en casa- dejándome confundida y celosa.

**Parte 3****: Celos, malditos celos. **

Después me puse a meditarlo, ¿por qué el estaba con un short de traje de baño en su carro en medio otoño? ¿de dónde diablos sacó el clavel? En serio, eso si es un gran misterio. Estoy empezando a pensar que tiene dinero porque los fines de semana trabaja de mago. Es decir, con solo ver el carro que maneja, ya se sabe que su buen dinero tiene… y considerando que no tiene familia que le pague, debieron haberle dejado una buena herencia.

En fin, que desperdicio de tiempo pensar en cosas que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando llego a la escuela (un poco pasada de tiempo), veo que Syaoran no está. Las chicas obviamente lo extrañan, porque no paran de preguntarme dónde está, cuándo obviamente, a pesar de ser su supuesta novia, no sé de su paradero ni mucho menos adónde llamarlo o dónde vive.

-¿Me darías su número de teléfono? Quiero confirmar que está bien- me dice Naoko, lo cual me hace creer que se tomó muy apecho la florsita que le dieron ayer.

-Ehm.. no, no lo tengo, lo siento-

Decepcionada, regresa a su puesto, el profesor no ha llegado aún, pero todos tratan de estar listos para cuando llegue, y Rika se ve especialmente concentrada en no hacer ruido alguno. Y mientras la observo, viene una ráfaga de recuerdos.

_FLASHBACK RIKA_

_-Puedo dejar la escuela, no me importa, tu me enseñas lo que tenga que aprender-_

_-No puedo destruir tu vida así y probablemente si mi reputación muere no podré ofrecerte lo que necesitas, necesito que me esperes-_

_Ella lo piensa un momento, tratando de encontrar el valor –Esperaré lo que sea necesario, siempre estoy esperándote- _

_END FLASHBACK_

La subdirectora entra al salón y salgo entonces de mi trance.

-Buenos Días chicos, se qué han estado preocupados por el profesor Terada, pero el está muy bien, ha conseguido una transferencia a otro centro escolar y por lo tanto no estará mas con nosotros- el salón entero empieza a murmurar, unos cuántos decepcionados y otros empezando rumores –Shh- el salón calla, ella se raspa la garganta para entonces continuar –El siente mucho no haberse poder despedido pero fue bastante repentino, espero que reciban con ansías a su nueva profesora de esta clase la Srta. Kaho Mitzuki-

Me sorprende escuchar ese nombre, una vez fue profesora mía en mi primer año de secundaria y luego fue trasladada a otro centro escolar, por razones que desconozco.

-Muy buenos días jóvenes, espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien y poder ponerme al día lo mas pronto posible con las asignaciones dejadas por el Prof. Terada.

-Kinomoto… Sakura- mi nombre es pronunciado con un aire de sorpresa… quizás me reconoce como alumna anterior suya.

-Aquí- alzo la mano, tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible.

-¿Fuiste alumna mía allá en Tokyio?- todo el mundo voltea a verme, lo cual me hace sentir incómoda y pequeña.

-S..i.. vivía allá antes-

-Oh, es un placer volver a tenerte entonces- siento como su corazón se acelera y veo unos retazos de imagen en mi cabeza…. y en ellos se encuentra Touya y, pero ella logra concentrarse nuevamente en los nombres de los siguientes alumnos y pierdo el hilo de la historia… siento unas repentinas ganas de gritar "noo!" , así como cuando estas viendo una serie y justo cuando viene la mejor parte ¡pam! "la historia continuará"… y uno le grita inútilmente al televisor.

Y sigue el día sin señal alguna de Syaoran, Tomoyo está ansiosa y justo cuando voy a preguntar la razón…

-Hoy Mei Ling irá a mi casa, me dijo que quería que le cosiera un vestido que ella diseñó, que por cierto, esta espectacular, dice que tengo grandes posibilidades de triunfar en la industria, obviamente no quiero hacerlo con ayuda de mi madre y Mei tiene contactos en todo el mundo-

Aunque no me parecía muy distinto que una amiga te consiguiera contactos a que tu madre lo hiciera, seguí la corriente y pretendo estar interesada… aunque reitero, esa "Mei" me da mala vibra… y no tiene nada que ver con que fue vestida como Christine en Halloween o que es vieja amiga de Syaoran o que estaba cenando con él… suena mal, pero no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-¡Que bueno! Sé que tienes mucho talento-

-¡Gracias! Mei ha estado en muchos desfiles de moda y dice que podría revolucionar el mundo de la moda, ¿puedes creer eso?-

Ehm.. no, no lo creo, no creo que la gente quiera vestirse así, pero ¿quién sabe? La moda es muy extraña… ahora menos me gusta esa "Mei" prometiendo cosas tan ilógicas… a no ser que de verdad el gusto de ella sea tan extraño como para decir algo así.

-Wow, excelente-

Entramos nuevamente a clases y allí me encuentro con que en el piso, al lado de mi puesto, con la perfecta y delineada letra, totalmente inconfundible, de Syaoran está escrito el nombre "Naoko" en un sobre en blanco con un pequeño dibujo de una hortensia. No quiero ni tocarlo, no quiero saber que dice, yo tan estúpidamente caí en su juego una vez más.

-Naoko, algo se te cayó- le digo señalando el sobre. Ella va hacia él.

-Esto no se me cayó a mi, es tuyo- me deja totalmente confundida lo que dice pero cuando me muestra el sobre dice claramente "Sakura" con la perfecta y delineada letra de Syaoran, y en vez de una hortensia, hay un pequeño clavel dibujado.

¿Me estoy volviendo loca de celos?

**Parte 4: ****Cuando el gato se va, los ratones hacen fiesta.**

Se que algo le estaba preocupando a Touya pero no es hasta hoy que por fin desayunamos juntos que sé lo que quiere decirme, solo que sé que le cuesta.

-Ehm…. Este fin de semana tengo malas noticias-

-¿Y que será?- le digo sonriendo, quizás tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero siento que lo pone mas nervioso.

-Tengo que ir a un proyecto con el que uno de mis clientes trabaja y creo que lo perderé si no voy, sabes que he tratado de tomar proyectos cerca, pero este cliente es especialmente importante y mas que todo porque otros de sus proyectos de su empresa se encuentran por acá y si lo pierdo contra otro arquitecto lo mas seguro es que pierda su respeto...- siento como si Touya tratara de excusarse lo mas posible, exponiendo lo de vida o muerte que es este trabajo y por qué entonces me tiene que dejar sola. Lo entiendo, y no me molesta.

-No te preocupes, pero puedo decirle a Tomoyo que venga a quedarse conmigo?-

-Por supuesto, si quieres puedes invitar amigas- dice, poniendo especial importancia a la palabra "amigas".

-Si, tu no te preocupes, Tomoyo me cocinará y yo ayudaré en lo que pueda-

-Ah y tenemos una nueva profesora en la escuela, que ya antes había tenido en Tokyio-

Touya se levanta tomando su plato y el mío.

-Su nombre es Kaho Mitzuki- uno de los platos se resbala torpemente desde sus manos y cae al piso.

-Ehm.. lo siento, le diré a la mucama que lo recoja hoy, estoy tarde para el trabajo-

Ahora se que algo anda mal, de pronto la preocupación se volvió nerviosismo y ansiedad.

-Nos vemos Sakura-

-¡Adiós!-

-Pues el viernes puedo ir y si quieres vemos películas y no sé, pero el sábado desde temprano estaré con Mei Ling me va a llevar a conocer a un diseñador japonés que ahora no recuerdo el nombre y luego iremos a su casa en la playa-

Syaoran ve con atención a Tomoyo, con un rostro claramente pensativo y quizás algo molesto.

-Quizás Syaoran pueda ir a acompañarte- y nuevamente las mejillas arden en mi rostro y a pesar de que quiero decir "¡si!" se qué no es lo correcto.

-Me encantaría, puedo quedarme contigo desde el viernes- de pronto siento como el cangrejo que estoy comiendo se va por el camino equivocado en mi garganta y tomo algo de jugo para tratar de lograr suavizar el camino.

Con su dulce voz todo parece ser lo más perfecto a hacer, pero Touya fue específico en que no quería "amigos" y menos "novios"…

La semana pasa sin nada nuevo, Syaoran faltó otro día más a la escuela y decidió ir el viernes, por lo que nos regresamos en su carro.

Debo decir que en dos segundos estábamos en mi casa. Es increíble lo rápido que maneja.

-¿Estabas planeando matarnos, que te hemos hecho?- dice Tomoyo, especialmente asustada.

-Mmm.. creo que estoy acostumbrado a las grandes autopistas extranjeras-

Su voz nuevamente me hace pensar que todo esta bien, que todo lo que dice es verdad, pero igual sospecho de sus palabras.

La noche en general fue divertida, jugamos a las cartas, vimos películas de todo tipo, reímos y todo bien, entonces Tomoyo tenía que irse, como siempre su limosina y unas cuantas guardaespaldas vinieron a recogerla.

Estaba especialmente aterrorizada, ¿Syaoran iba a pasar la noche? No creo estar lista para algo como eso y además no tenemos tanto tiempo de novios como para llegar a eso.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto para que duermas?- entonces de cierto modo me alivian esas palabras, no se si será un truco para llegar hasta mi cuarto o si realmente solo me acompañará.

Estando en mi cuarto, siento sus manos en mi cintura, su aliento en mi cuello, sus besos proporcionando un corrientazo de calor en todo mi cuerpo, y entonces me voltea hacia él y sus labios se posan dulcemente en los míos, activando cada nervio en mi, y llenando cada uno con la mas preciosa sensación de….

Continuará….

Los seis misterios:

¿Syaoran es un casanova?

¿Cómo es que hace todas las cosas que hace?

¿Tendrá una relación secreta con Mei Ling?

¿Qué le pasó a Kaho y a Touya?

¿Qué interés tiene Mei Ling en Tomoyo?

¿Qué pasará estando Sakura y Syaoran solos en la casa?

Jajaja, misterios que poco a poco serán respondidos. Hasta la próxima. Ya tengo el capítulo III listo, aún no le he puesto nombre pero de aquí a una semana ya se me ocurrirá jejeje, creo que lo subiré el domingo, sino será hasta el viernes mas arriba xq me voy a la playa XD.

Gracias a Mitsuko, ROSA, Vmi5 por sus reviews, a las que estaban logeadas tb gracias ya les conteste en un mensaje :D. Por favor díganme que les pareció.

Con todo mi cariño,

Helen Sakura R.


End file.
